kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Monika
Monika is one of the five main characters in Doki Doki Literature Club, and is also the main antagonist of the game. She gained self-awareness and the ability to manipulate the reality of the game itself. She is also a supporting ally in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, and a main character in The Beatles At The Literature Club. Monika is also the leader of the Literature Club. History Early Life Monika had previously been a part of the Debate Club but left due to all the inner politics and drama, highlighting a desire for order, freedom of topics and friendliness. The Literature Club, which she founded after leaving the Debate Club, is very important to her. She aspires for it to be a place to showcase and grow everyone's passion for literature. Monika openly displays care and concern for her club mates, praising each member's writing style and even comparing them to famous authors and poets. Trooper Village Stories Monika got married to Bowser. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Monika left Trooper Village with Bowser to join Hocotate with the other three Dokis. Abilities and Powers * Reality Manipulation/Warping: Monika is able to corrupt the files of the game, manipulating reality itself. * Plot Manipulation: Monika can manipulate the game's story, deciding the events that happen in the game. * Time Manipulation: Monika is capable of manipulating time itself, as she was able to stop time flowing and reset events. * Existence Erasure: Monika is capable of erasing anyone from time and space. She is also able to erase save files completely. * Cosmic Awareness: Monika is self-aware that she is a fictional character. As a result, she can break the fourth wall. * Memory Manipulation: Monika can manipulate the memories of anyone, as shown when she manipulated Natsuki's memories, making her forget the events of the game. * Mind Manipulation: Monika is capable of brainwashing, as demonstrated on both Yuri and Natsuki. * Resurrection: Monika can resurrect erased beings if she made backups for their existence. Though not demonstrated directly, she can likely resurrect herself at will if she makes a back up of her own file. Gallery Monika drinking tea.jpg Monika-0.png Monika.png Bowser with Monika.png 42.png 51-102317 Monika Pop.gif Just Monika.jpg monika_chibi_by_anjasx4d-dbt0s8q.png monika_hug_by_leemuel01-dc35axw.jpg The_Yuri_Monika_conspiracy.jpg fullsizeoutput_259b.jpeg 07.png x45v2mlysg211.png fullsizeoutput_2063.jpeg 920knyq490vz.png 152.png Menu art m.png Only Monika.png Tr__oGmX_400x400 (1).jpg Monika.(Doki.Doki.Literature.Club!).full.2261719.png DgOZJkxU8AAmpd8.jpg 16Hqr5H.jpg Dhq2YkRVQAAooAo.jpg Screen Shot 2018-09-29 at 2.40.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-09-29 at 2.38.41 pm.png Monika 6.png U5pzxRZ.jpg Trivia * The best girl is Just Monika. Only Monika. * Her favourite day of the year is Valentine's Day. * Monika has a Twitter account. Her username is lilmonix3. *Originally, Asuka and Monika were both supposed to die and their respective husbands would've avenged them. This was scrapped as Kirby didn't want the Awakening finale to have a lot of character deaths like the TVS finale did, so he changed it so they'd both be fatally injured, but live. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Trooper Villagers Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Characters Category:Literature Club members Category:Female Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Minor Characters Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Griffin Street Category:People on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Griffin Street Academy Students Category:Griffin Street Academy Staff Category:Characters created in 2017 Category:Characters played by multiple actors Category:Nicole's Manga Store Characters Category:Living Characters from The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Living Characters from Season 3 Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Meme Characters